


Whore

by helens78



Category: Velvet Goldmine RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-06
Updated: 2003-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78





	Whore

There he goes again. Ewan can't keep his eyes off Jonny's mouth, and Jonny was bound to notice eventually. Jonny grins and flicks his tongue over his lips, and Ewan moans audibly.

"You could sell that, you know," Ewan mutters.

"What's that?" Jonny asks, teasing.

"Your mouth," Ewan mutters, slightly embarrassed but not backing down just yet.

"Yeah? How much would you pay for it?"

"God. A hundred, easy."

"You got it on you?"

Ewan's eyes widen. He scrambles for his wallet. "Fuck," he breathes. "Can I owe you?"

"Yeah," Jonny says, smirking. "You can pay me back in kind."


End file.
